


Drastic Measures

by Lucyverse



Series: "No Puppies Allowed!" [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M, Short, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: Severus's choice in fashion is somewhat peculiar.





	

‘Severus, what on _earth_ is that you’re wearing?’

The potions master peered over his steaming cup to raise a puzzled brow at Lucius Malfoy – and then realised that his astonished friend was referring to the odd, black collar clamped around his neck.

He had completely forgotten he was wearing it but there was little he could do in the way of taking it off, seeing as Argus Filch possessed the key and was instructed to only unlock the damn thing in an emergency.

Social gatherings didn’t count apparently.

‘It’s a shock collar,’ Severus replied blandly, taking an annoyed sip from the cup, ‘it’s compulsory attire to help with my _condition_.’

‘Oh…I see,’ Lucius looked embarrassed, ‘so, I presume that if you try and get close to Remus, then the collar will go off?’

'Well--'

Severus was cut off by voices outside his quarters. Namely those of Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey, who sounded like they were struggling to restrain an over enthusiastic DADA teacher from kicking the door down and reaching his mate.

There was a loud buzzing noise and the sound of china smashing; when Lucius turned back to Severus’s chair, the professor had disappeared and all that was left was a broken teacup.

He quickly located his companion, who seemed to have launched himself into the air and was now clinging to the chandelier, looking like a cat that had been thrown into a cold bath.

'Oh...' Malfoy's porcelain cheeks went pink, as Remus headbutted the door again, setting the collar off a second time, ‘...it works both ways I take it?’  

'Nothing gets past you, Lucius,' Severus called down in his usual deadpan voice.


End file.
